An unlikely hero
by Shadow Flame Master
Summary: Usually a Prince saves the princess, but the tables are now turned.
1. Chapter 1

In most stories, there is a prince of which saves a princess. Enduring many trials to see their female rescued and alive. Well, in this story. It's different. It's about a sanctified hero who doesn't save a princess, but instead a prince because the hero of this story is Princess Zelda herself. Link, the normal hero, was actually captured.

You see, Ganon from the past was turned into Stalfos and waited for the incarnation. When he finally came around, he raised it. Never showing any part of his body, and always wearing a mask, he raised the young child. Telling him to avoid the enemy, "Link", or capture them if possible. The young Ganon eventually came into power, used his triforce of power to find the reincarnated Link, and lock him in a dungeon. Now, he thought, nobody could stop him. Zelda thought differently when she heard the news.

Zelda was mending to her garden when her guardian, Impa, walked in with a tear on her cheek. Zelda instantly knew something was up, dropped her bundle of flowers and ran over to her, hugging her tight. Impa held Zelda out, looking into her eyes, and begin.

"Link…has been captured. I just found out myself, and we have no idea where he is. I was asked to not inform you, but seeing as he is your childhood friend, I had to. Forgive me, your highness." Impa stated, bowing in respect.

You see, Zelda found Link alone when he was 4 years old. Being the caring girl she always has been, she talked her Father into finding him a home. Ever since then, the couple hung out every weekend. Link eventually joined Knight Academy and was able to spend more time with Zelda due to that.

When Zelda heard the devastating news, she quickly thanked Impa, and ran to her room. As much trouble as she was about to get in, she had to do this. She grabbed a couple of outfits, some tools (Needles, shurikan, poison, kunai, etc) and snuck out of the castle. Her quest to save the man she loved was about to begin.

Link opened his eyes, feeling instantly cold metal against his skin, holding his arms up. His muscles aching from having to stay within the position for a long time, he sighed. His eyes already adjusted to darkness from being closed, he looked around. Seeing arm shackles around the room and skeletons on the ground, he realized he was in a dungeon. Something didn't feel right now, why would someone capture him? Before he had time to think it through, a shadowy figure appeared in front of his cell. He instantly knew it was Ganon.

Zelda was walking through town with a black hood on. It was the middle of the night when she decided to make her escape, but didn't want to be seen. She stayed close to the walls and moved silently, making sure to avoid anything of which would give her location away. She turned a corner, and saw the gate. She was home free, and started running. Right before she got to it though, a light shined upon her.

"Shit!" She thought, realizing one of the guards of caught her. Thinking quickly, she jumped into the shadows and quickly transformed into the form known as Shiek, and walked out with her hands up. The guard came down, spear in hand with another guard behind him, holding a torch to light up the area.

"Who are you and state your business of being out so late" The guard barked, spitting in poor Zelda's face. With a deep voice, she replied "I am Shiek. I work for the royal family, carrying out missions of which require great skill to hide. My clans have worked for them for many of years, and have done anything of which they requested. Even assassinations." The guard looked at the Shiekah symbol on her clothing, around the breast area, and waved her off.

"Just be care out there, anything could happen!" The guard said while walking back to his post. Zelda sighed in relief and walked to the gate. Putting her hands together and concentrating hard, she activated magic within her hands and feet. Using this, she put both hands on the wall, followed by a foot, followed by the other foot. Long story short, she was able to crawl up the wall. While climbing, she saw many things of which are not normally seen. Bugs entering and exiting cracks and plants sprouting in the most unusual places.

She eventually reached the top, jumped over, and landed with a thud. Still moving silently, she started her long journey across Hyrule. She knew a person, a certain one, of which she would have to visit. The only person of which she would be able to get an answer from.

Zelda walked into a cave with a torch, lighting the way in front of her. She saw at a small stone table what looked like a dead person. Still in her Shiek form, she walked forward and sat opposite of this person. Reaching deep into her pocket, being careful to not stab or poison herself, she grabbed to rupees and placed them on the table. The other person quickly snatched them as her eyes lit up.

"You shall have to travel within a tree, that will lead to a volcano. Cooling the lava with ice, and swim with the fish. Eventually in a forest will you meet an otherworldly being, and they shall guide you the rest." Said the creature, slowly losing the light from their eyes. Zelda heard her mission, grabbed her torch, and left. Knowing of only one forest within the whole continent of Hyrule, she traveled in the direction of Deku woods.


	2. Insert chapter title

Zelda walked into a giant forest, seeing nothing but trees and grass. Sensing she would soon be in combat, she hid and changed into her Persona: Sheik. Walking forward, she noticed a giant opening with a log as the pathway. She felt drawn to it, and walked over quietly. Both eyes moving constantly to make sure she was safe, she stood in front of the giant log, and looked inside, seeing a path with a few curves and what looked like weeds.

She started putting one foot In front of the other without realizing it and continued walking. Readying her dagger which was tied to her waist, she walked over to the weeds. She knew that Deku plants were prone to hide within these and strike when an unsuspecting victim isn't looking. Lurking closer, she looked down inside to see nothing. Before she could sigh from relief however, she was instantly hit by a blunt force and landed on her side. Looking quickly to see what attacked her, she saw a deformed Deku baba, with two heads was. She pulled her dagger out and block in time as both heads bit at her. Holding it steady, she removed needles from a pouch on the opposite of her dagger and stabbed their neck. The deku baba freaked out, letting go of the dagger which allowed Zelda a chance to escape. She threw down a Deku nut and disappeared with the flash.

Entering a clearing that the path led to, Zelda noticed a huge tree. Looking closer, she saw what looked like a Mustache, eyebrows, and even a nose. While she was processing this, she thought she had heard something. Stopping to listen, she noticed slight movement from the tree.

"O, Chosen hero. I know of why you venture into my forest and disguised the way you are. You have come for advice. I wish I could help, but I fear most of my knowledge has gone as time went on. The last bit of advice still in my memory is advice passed down since the beginning of time. If ever a river is too hot, travel to the sea of sand in search of winter. Now that I have helped you, I ask of you to return the favor. Within what is left o my body lives an evil creature. Strike it down as my last wish."

With this, The Deku tree opened his mouth, showing complete darkness with sounds escaping the hole. Zelda lit a torch, and walked inside. Not knowing what to expect, she kept her free hand on her dagger at all times. Looking around, she saw mini spiders all over the inside and vines growing within. Suddenly, she noticed it was harder to lift her feet and looked down to notice she was standing on a giant web over a hole. Lowering the torch, she caught the web on fire and casted Nayru's love so that the fire wouldn't damage her, or the fall.

Landing in water in darkness as the water put her torch out, she got to the surface. Thinking of what to do, she casted a bit of Din's fire into the air to light the room slightly. In front of her was a giant door that smelled of death. She swam to land, shaking some of the water off, and decided to rest there. Gathering some loose wood, she created a small fire and laid down, resting her head on hands and drifted off to sleep.

Zelda was a kid again, playing outside of the castle with Link who was wearing grass green tunic with a matching hood. They was playing tag, with Link being it. Zelda, running as fast as her dress would let her, tried to escape Link while laughing from the bottom of her heart. Link finally caught up and tagged her, and without hesitation, turned tail and ran. Zelda instantly started chasing after the laughing Link, and waited until she got close enough to tackle him. Tackling him a little too late, she caused both of them to tumble down a hill, causing more uproarious laughter. The both landed safely at the bottom, their laughter turning to giggles. Zelda looked up into Link's navy blue eyes and smiled. Not only did she save a homeless orphan, but she made a best friend in the process.

"You know, Link, I'm glad we are best friends. You're the only person I can trust." Zelda said while smiling at Link. Link, still learning how to speak, grunted and smiled back at Zelda. "Race you up the hill!" Zelda said while she started running up the hill with Link following behind.

Zelda woke up with a dim fire and something falling down her cheeks. When she placed her fingers there, she realized she was crying in her sleep. Missing Link a lot must've caused the tears to fall so easily. She tried to stop but the more she thought of him, the more tears fell. Eventually she started sobbing and screaming. She wanted Link back! Why not her, why him! These thoughts ran through her mind fast as more tears fell.

Zelda sat there for about an hour crying before she was able to finally collect herself together and start on her mission. She knew behind the giant door of which stood in front of her was the creature of which the Great Deku tree told her about. She walked up, placed both hands on it, and lifted with all her strength. Opening it, she walked into a misty room with pillars.

Looking up, she saw what she what she thought was just a glowing orb but then a black dot appeared in the center and she realized it was an eye. Jumping back right as the creature on the roof fell down, she readied her dagger and studied what she could of her opponent in the dimly lit room. A spider like creature with a single eye and 4 arms, she decided to aim directly for the eye, and thus the battle began.


	3. Vomiting

Zelda instantly ran over to the side to avoid a head butt from Gohma. She reached for her dagger only to have spider web hit her arm and land on the stone wall beside her. Struggling for a moment, she eventually broke free but not fast enough for Gohma was able to ram her. Coughing with the little air in her lungs, Zelda fell to the ground. Gohma rose up and her eye turned red, and Zelda stole this opportunity. Acting fast, she clenched her fist and punched Gohma's eyes, causing her to fall to the ground.

Zelda scooted sideways and ran about 20 feet before she kneeled down to catch her breath. That hit from Gohma did some heavy damage. When she was almost finished catching her breath, she felt something beside her. Looking quickly, she saw Gohma larvae and jumped sideways. Her arm still slightly damaged, she reached for her dagger. She had to go on the offensive quickly or else she would be 6 feet underground.

Using the darkness to her advantage, she closed her eyes and listened. Hearing a scuffling sound nearby, she threw a needle. She heard a little more scuffling before a small thump. Knowing she killed the only Larvae, she opened her eyes only to see a giant red eye right in front of her. That is when Gohma slammed her whole body onto her, pinning her to the ground. Opening her mouth and bearing her fangs, she bit Zelda on the arm, injecting her with poison. Zelda used her free hand to finally grab her dagger, stab Gohma in the eye, and escape. Limping from a gash on her leg, Zelda backed away to watch Gohma bleed out from her eye. Walking forward, she grabbed her dagger and walked out of the deku tree.

Zelda walked out of his mouth, looking pale. She knew the poison would soon take her life, and she shed a few tears for she knew that she would never save Link. As she kept walking, she heard thundering voice.

"O child of the royal family, why is it that you weep so silently? Is it the poison of which is coursing through your veins as we speak?" The great deku tree asked. Zelda stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. "Take one of the few leaves of which I have left, and rub it where the wound was inflicted. It should be enough to heal, and thank you. Young hero, good luck on your journey."

With this, Zelda bowed in respect and grabbed a leaf. Rubbing it on the wound as the Deku tree lost his color, she felt the poison leaving her body, but with a price. Seconds after she rubbed the wound, she fell to her knees as vomit flew out of her mouth. More vomit shooting out as she grabs her stomach trying to stop it. After 10 minutes of vomiting, she rowed onto her side and moaned. The price was paid, and she could still save Link.


	4. Sorry for delay

Zelda was walking across hyrule field, an hour from the Kokiri forest, when the sun started to go down. She knew that if she wasn't careful by nightfall, she might be fighting the whole night with no rest. Looking around quickly, she saw an abnormally large tree. Checking to sun and seeing that it was almost completely fallen, she walked over to hit and jumped onto the lowest branch which was 30 feet up.

She knew this was a perfect place to rest for the night so she laid down a couple of things and laid back. Having already eaten at the feast held by the habitants of the forest, the Kokiri, she just laid her eyes down and drifted into a deep nightmare. Within her nightmare, she felt as if someone had her hands chained to a wall and completely out stretched. Her legs dangling within mid-air as she stared into darkness. A small light slowly crept its way to her, showing a figure within the shadows with dark red eyes.

She felt her body start to numb as the figure crept closer. Suddenly, she woke up on the branch. Whatever was within her dream was harming Link. She jumped down quickly and sprinted towards Kakarito village and into a house owned by Impa. There, she changed into her princess form but with a normal outfit as to not get her royal dress dirty. She then walked over to the guard who kept the gate to the volcano shut, and asked to get in. He agreed and the gate opened. She went up and around the corner before changing back into her Sheikah form and sprinting even more. She reached the goron city within minutes and instantly walked over to Darunia and told him everything. He understood instantly and hander her clothing made to resist fire. She exited into a private room, changed, and ran into the heart of the volcano.

After looking around for an hour, Zelda found a hidden passage and instantly went in. She had no time to waste, Link was in trouble and it was up to her to save him. She would climb any mountain, swim in any body of water, and fight any enemy. She was going to save Link, even at the cost of her own very life.


	5. Guys Hi

Zelda, bruised and bleeding from multiple spots due to just finishing a battle, walked out of a black tunnel only to see a cliff that fell off to a river of lava. There was a cliff that was across from her but the jump was too far, even if she ran and jumped. Standing there, thinking, a line of the prophecy slid across her mind.

"Cooling the lava with ice." She knew then and there, she needed the ice magic for arrows. Knowing that she would then have to backtrack slightly, she groaned as she turned around and head back towards the tunnel. A few minutes in the tunnel, she ran into a familiar pathway. Turning towards her left, she began to tread in this direction. Slowly, it started to light up. She started feeling colder as she kept going and saw ice covering the rocky walls. Eventually, she walked into an ice fountain that somehow had water coming out from it.

Zelda inched closer, a couple of her cuts freshly opened, and looked inside. Seeing a slight ripple within the water, she jumped back with her dagger raised in defense. From the ripple in the water came a long slender woman with pink hair flowing in magic. Mostly skin showing, she had leaves covering her breasts and her area (Note: I couldn't think of anything else). She opened her eyes slightly to see a battered princess on her knees, bowing slightly.

"Your highness, I may be a magical fairy but never do I fall above you in rank! My sisters and I will always show top respect for the royal family! Now, let us handled your wounds and battered clothes!" the great fairy said. With a snap of her fingers, a small pillar of light hit Zelda who took in a major breath as her wounds healed in no time and the rips within her fighting outfit slowly stitching itself. Zelda, smiling, watched as she became battle ready in no time.

"I hate to trouble you, great fairy, but could you grant me the magic of ice arrows? I ne-"before she could finish, the great fairy started speaking.

"I knew you would eventually come seeking the ice arrows. I was informed by my sister who keeps in touch with the one who gives the prophecies. I have prepared for this moment by gathering a bow with a quiver of 40 arrows and infusing them with the magic of ice. I bestow this magic onto you now" whispered the great fairy as she raised her hands, causing the pillar of light to shine again. Zelda had a sudden urge to raise her hands to the air and felt the magic swell from the palm of her hands as the bow with the ice arrows slowly fell into her hands.

Zelda quickly thanked the great fairy for the blessing and ran as fast as she should back to the river of lava. Catching her breath before nocking her ice arrow, blasting an ice aura around the tip. She aimed down the lava and fired, smiling as a giant ice platform formed where the arrow hit, giving her a chance to cross a little. She jumped onto the ice, screaming as she lost her balance and landed on her ass. She quickly stood up and knocked the arrow again, aiming in front of her. She kept repeating this process until she was right up against a rocky wall leading to the tunnel she had to go through to reach her next location. She hesitantly placed her hand on a rock, then her other hand on another. Slowly she started to climb the wall, gaining speed as she gained experienced and reaching the top in no time.

Climbing over the top as her stomach rose and fall quickly from the energy she put into climbing fast, she laid on the ground to rest a little. Getting hit by a sudden wave of sleep, she rolled over and closed her eyes to doze off into a dream of her and Link.

In the dream, she wore a white dress and had her father locked in her arms as she stood in front of two doors. The doors opened to show a church with Link, in his best clothes, and a priest at the end of the aisle. People were on both sides as Zelda and her father walked down the aisle to the priest. The father moved after Zelda reached her place and the wedding started. They both said their vows and finally the priest spoke the words everybody there wished to hear.

"You may now kiss the bride." Zelda and Link both closed their eyes as they leaned in for a passionate kiss, signaling that their wedding is complete and they was now husband and wife. Right as Zelda finished kissing, she felt a sudden pain in her back.

Waking up, she looked around to see she was captured. An enemy must have found her while she was slumbering and locked her up. This was bad because now she had to use her precious time to escape and hurry to save the one she loved most.


	6. DON'T DROP THAT DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Zelda took in all her surroundings. She knew that one way or another, she was going to have to escape. Link was trapped within a dungeon, possibly already fallen, and here she was. Examining the door to her room, she saw a slight crack. She knew that if she could increase the size of it, she could weaken the door and eventually knock it over. Checking for her supplies, she sighed at the realization that everything was obviously stolen. After thinking for another minute, she stood up only to feel a stick-like object hidden within her boots. Reaching inside cautiously in case it could cause harm, she felt for the object. After finding it and not reciving any wounds, she pulled it out.

To her surprise, it was a perfectly intact arrow. Suddenly, she remembered she put it there in case she ever needed an extra arrow. Praising herself for wonderful thinking such as that, she put the arrow tip in the crack. Using all the force she could muster, she pushed it into the crack and hope of it increasing the size of the crack. To her surprise, the size increased drastically. She kept pushing until the whole arrow was engulfed into the crack. After seeing this, she backed up a few steps. Having a little bit of energy left, she summoned it into a single kick against the crack. The door shattered instantly, leaving Zelda to see a dark hallway lit by torches every few yards.

She slowly walked out, both hands raised in wait of an enemy attacked. When nobody, or nothing, came out, she lowered them. Moving a little faster, she covered ground quickly. Looking side to side as she walked, she noticed familiar patterns upon the walls. She knew she saw them somewhere before, but couldn't place her finger on it. A moan echoing through the hall broke her thoughts however, and caused her walk to turn into a sprint. Following the direction of the moan, she ran quickly to another cell door. Noticing the door was weak from age, she kicked it in.

Walking inside, hands rose again, she looked around. A cell just as hers but with a different prisoner. She ran outside to grab a torch and run back inside to see if she knew the prisoner. As soon as she saw the face, she dropped the torch. She knew where she saw the markings, and knew exactly where she was. The prisoner in the cell was Link, and she was inside Ganon's castle.


	7. Sweet dreams

She quickly went to work on the locks. She knew he was weak but she had to at least get him down so that he could rest. After messing with the locks for what felt like forever, she got the two that was holding him up off. Link fell with a thump onto the cold hard ground and started breathing normally. She realized the locks upon his wrists were cutting into his breathing to cause more strain upon his body. She breathed a sigh of relief as he lay there, resting. His body was beaten and his clothes torn to shreds, showing the struggle he put up in the fight of which they captured him in. She let him rest for about 20 minutes before she slowly lifted him onto her back and crept off, being as silent as a mouse who was hunting for cheese.

The Gerudo markings were still on both sides of the castle as she crept down the hall, a tired yet quickly recovering Link lying on her back. She blushed a little at the thought of the fact that Link was so close to her, touching her the way he is. She shook her head to chase the thoughts away and sped up down the hall. Any moment an enemy could appear and beat her down within seconds due to her being unable to grab her dagger. Seeing a light ahead that led to a door, she ran to it but slowed as she got closer to avoid raising suspicion. As soon as she was halfway across, the doors slammed open to show the king of darkness himself sitting in a throne, smiling down at her.

Zelda knew of one thing of which she had to do right then and there: take him down. She walked over to a corner, laid Link gently against the wall, then grabbed her dagger and stared Ganon in the eye. Ganon flew towards her instantly, charging up magic with his fists. Zelda dodged and threw Senbon at him while running to his left flank, charging the dagger with the power of light, Ganon saw her movement and reflected the Senbon but was stabbed in the rib with a light dagger, and screamed out in pain. Red blood trickled down his armor but he gathered more magic in his fist and slammed it against her cheek.

This blow caused Zelda to slam against the wall with enough force to crack it and knock some pieces off. She fell to the ground and instantly started a small puddle of blood. That attack was too much for her and she knew the battle was her defeat. Unconscious, she cried out to herself. She failed to save Link, to save herself. The one she loved was going to die after being brutally tortured and she failed to save him. She wept silently and waited as Ganon punched his fists together, charging a ball of dark purple magic. His finishing attack. Zelda sat there, waiting for him to attack. 5 seconds passed, 10 seconds, 20. Something wasn't right, so she looked.

In front of the fallen princess laid a body that was holding itself together with smoke coming from the middle of it, the stomach area. Gray hair covered the top of its head and purple and blue armor covering it. Dark, tan skin told Zelda who it was that took the magical attack for her. It was her guardian.

"Impa!" Zelda screeched as she used what strength she had to run over and attempt to help her. She rolled her over to see a hole exposing all her burning insides. A tear started to roll down her cheek as she already knew Impa had no chance of survival.

"Why do you cry, my princess?" Impa started, weakly. "I died doing my duty, protecting you and the man you love. This way I could see you happily marry and a family." Impa said, wiping Zelda's tears. She smiled and said her departing words with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Maybe we will meet again in the next life, princess." Impa laid her head back, slowly closing her eyes as her skin went cold. Now, usually they would cry their eyes out at this part. However, this is my project so it isn't happening. Zelda stood up, her eyes pitch black. Usually a sage with light, she also had darkness deep within her heart from how Ganon attacked everybody she cared for.

With this darkness suddenly growing, her hair instantly turned midnight blue as black aura started surrounding her. Floating in the air slowly, she looked up at Ganon with a stone cold gaze of death. She rushed her hand out in front of her which caused Ganon to rise into the air, and as she closed her fist, darkness surrounded Ganon. Screams of agony and begs of mercy escaped from within beside squirts of dark red blood. Within seconds, the darkness disappeared to show nothing left of the dark lord. A few seconds after, her hair turned back to blonde, her eyes to normal as she dropped head first onto the ground.

Zelda opened her eyes slowly and noticed she was back in her room. Her memory of her adventure quickly fading. She looked to her side and saw Link resting gently and realized it was all a dream of hers.


End file.
